The Promise
by AnimeSmash
Summary: One day, Marth almost gets killed by an assassin, but Roy saved him. But what happens when the group comes for revenge on Roy. T for blood, violence, and bondage
1. The Great Debut

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem characters Roy and Marth**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Great Debut

"I swear I saw a someone going towards the castle. But who?"a curious fifteen year old Roy asked as he hid in the shadows. "And I hope it has nothing to with Marth. Let alone if I just jinxed it." Roy thought as he faced palmed and look behind the wall to see the mysterious man knock out to guards. "Oh no! I sooooo jinxed it." Roy thought as he saw the man walk into the Altean castle. "Hang Marth, I'm coming."

* * *

"What's going on?" Marth asked aloud as he went outside his room to check. Then he turned around to find a click. "What the..." he asked as he turned to find a man close his locked room. "No, the door was locked. Now I can't get in. And who are you anyway?" Marth asked going for his sword, until he realized it was in his room. "Oh don't worry Prince Marth." the man said causing Marth to flinch by the way his name was said. "This'll be done real soon." he said taking out a sword, scaring the young prince as he looked around to find that the man was covering the only exit. He was trapped. Then he started trembling, which made the assassin laugh with delight. But that was his mistake, cause then a sword went through his chest. " Sore wa amarini mo kantandeshita." the voice laughed, revealing the sword to be the Sword of Seals. "Marth, you okay?" he asked then gasped as the prince fell on his knees, trembling. "Marth!" Roy cried as he ran over to his friend. "Marth snap out of it! He's gone." he said as he hugged the traumatized prince and let him bury his face in his cape.

Later, when Marth had recovered, they went inside his room (Roy had a key). And that's when Roy asked him what happened. "Well, I was in my room studying, like normal, when I heard footsteps. And I thought it was you so I thought I'd take a quick peek to see if it was. But I didn't see anyone, so I went further out to see if you were joking, or if it was just my imagination. Then I turned around to around to find that man. Then he pulled out a sword and..."

"An assassin!" Roy cried shaking in ager.

"Roy, I am truly thankful to have a friend like you." Marth said hugging Roy.

"Marth, you're getting gushy on me." Roy cried making both Roy and Marth laugh.

* * *

"That boy, why does he look so familiar?" one of the assassins asked looking closer at the screen. "Zoom in on him." he said causing the camera to zoom in on Roy.

"Hey wait, red hair, blue headband? That can't be him." the second assassin laughed.

"Dave, what's wrong with you?" the third assassin asked Dave.

"That's the Duke of Pherae!" Dave explained making the other two grin.

"We need him, forget the prince. I want him." the first assassin told the other to.

"Were giving up on the prince. Why Wyatt?" Dave asked looking back at Roy.

"Cause, if we catch the boy we can send a note to the prince, then we'll kill him off. Then the prince will come to find his friend dead and he'll be so sad, and we'll kill him to."

"So should we get him now?" the third assassin asked Wyatt.

"Just wait Steve. Just wait." Wyatt cackled as he shut off the camera. "Just wait."

* * *

 **That's my first chapter of The Promise, tell me what you think.**


	2. Kidnapped

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or Marth and Roy**

* * *

"Roi-kun, are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Marth asked as he fastened the red gem holding his cape together then looked in the mirror. And staring back was a sixteen year old boy with midnight blue hair, cerulean eyes, and a kind white smile. Then he looked down to see a skinny build, but on top of that skinny build was clothes worn by a regular prince, a powder blue tunic with gold trimming, navy blue pants and boots, navy blue armor and gloves, and a navy blue and purple cape.

"Marusu, I'll be fine." Roy replied as he got off of Marth's bed and stood in front of another mirror. And staring back at him was a fifteen year old boy. But even though he was only a year younger than Marth, he was noticeably shorter than Marth, so he looked up to smile at Marth once he noticed the same thing, who ended up looking down at Roy considering he was a head taller than Roy. But anyway, Roy looked back at himself to find a boy with cardinal red hair, navy blue eyes, and a white smile. Then he looked at his clothes, which were a royal blue tunic with a black undershirt, white pants, and royal blue boots. Then he looked at his chest to find his blue and gold chest plate, then he looked at the rest of himself to see his royal blue gloves. Then, he went over to Marth's dresser and picked up his Sword of Seals and sheathed it, afterwards he pick up the Falchion and walked over to Marth and handed it to him. "Hey Marth, where are you going anyway?" Roy asked as he walked over to Marth's dresser again and grabbed his blue and gold headband and tied it on.

"A meeting." Marth replied as he walked out the door, Roy following close behind.

"About what?" he asked again letting his curious nature take over.

"Well, there are some assassins running through Altea, so we're holding a meeting to see what to do about them." Marth said as they walked outside to find nice, calm, breezy weather, making Marth's hair and cape, and Roy's hair and headband blow with the wind.

"Assassins? In Altea?" Roy thought aloud. "It can't be."

"Roi-kun?" Marth asked looking at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh uh... I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Well I have to go. See you later."

"Bye Marusu!" Roy called back as he turned to head back into the castle.

* * *

"What to do, what to do?" Roy thought to himself as he paced around Marth's room. "Maybe I'll write letter to Father. Just to let him know I'm visiting tomorrow." Roy thought as he got a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright. What to put?" he thought again as he started writing. IN the end, it looked like this:

 _Dear Father,_

 _Hello Father. I hope you are well. How's Pherae? I'm sure it's great since they have one of the best lords in charge. But anyway,_

 _I'm coming home tomorrow. Prince Marth knows, and I already have my horse. So that means no distraction. I can't wait to see_

 _you Father._

 _Your son and Duke of Pherae,_

 _Roy_

"Okay, the messenger should be here any second." Roy said as he ran through the castle to see the royal messenger standing at the door. "Oh, excuse me sir." he called causing him to turn. "Um, can you please take this to Pherae by tonight?" he asked as he handed the letter. Today was Friday, which was the day the mail for Pherae left.

"As you wish, milord."

"Thank you sir." Roy said as he turned and walked into his own room next to Marth's (which was really a guest room, but he was a guest). "Maybe I'll take a little nap." he thought as he crawled in bed.

* * *

Whatever peaceful dream Roy had, was shattered when a sharp object jabbed at his neck. He jolted awake and fell out of bed by the sudden awakening. "What the... Who are you? And what are you doing in the Altean Palace?" Roy asked as he unsheathed his sword. Then he looked around to find three men noticeably taller than him. He decided to dash at the one in front of him, which he found a mistake quite quickly as his launch was propelled causing his sword to fall behind him. "Ugh!" he cried at the force of impact as he dove for his sword, only to be tripped by one of the men. "Dave! Grab him now!" one of the men cried as he went for Roy who was getting up and grabbed him. "Hey! L-Let me go!" Roy cried as he struggled against the man's grip, only to stop when he found another man standing over his sword. "No! Please don't please! I... Mph!" he cried out in surprise as a hand went over his mouth. "Step on it Steve." the first man, who Roy guessed was the leader, making the third man stepped on Roy's sword at the hilt, causing it to split in two pieces. "Mph! Mmp mph m rem!" Roy cried as he saw his beloved sword smashed into two, which at that point, he knew should give up.

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

"Step on it Steve." the first man said who I guessed was the leader, making the third man, who I guessed was Steve, stepped on my sword, breaking it in two. "No! Please be a dream!" I tried to say, but it came out muffled. Then the guy holding me removed his hand from my mouth. "How could you! You'll pay for your damned mistake!" I cried in anger as I started to struggle viscously before a sword went to my throat making me stop dead. "Don't struggle, and you won't get killed." the leader said making me glare at him. Then Dave, the man behind me, bound my hands with what seemed like a yard of rope. "Sit on the bed!" Dave ordered, and knowing I was hopeless, I sat on my bed. "Who are you?" I asked shakily, knowing I was gonna cry. "That's classified my young duke." the leader said as one man bound my ankles, legs, and thighs, and the other bound my abdomen below and above my chest, pinning my arms to the side.

"H-How do you know who I am?" I asked as I felt a tear roll down my check, which made the men laugh. "Oh Roy, so young, so innocent. You know, you're a cute little thing." the leader said making me jump. "To bad you won't see day or anyone else ever again." he laughed only making me cry harder. "Honestly, I thought you would be a challenge." the first man said, slapping me in the face, causing me to cringe in pain. "What do you want from me?" I asked, my face and eyes red from crying.

"We want revenge." Dave said as he took off my headband and throw it on the bed. "Wyatt? Write the ransom note?" he asked as he got a piece of paper after receiving a nod from Wyatt.

"R-r-revenge?" I asked as I looked behind to see what Dave was writing, but sadly I couldn't.

"I've already said too much. Time to go milord." Wyatt said in a mocking tone as Steve handed him a black cloth, which was pressed up against my mouth, and it clung to my nose. And that's when fear took over, I struggled against my bonds, not wanting to give in to the fact my consciousness was fading. But it was no use because after a few seconds, I went limp, and my consciousness faded, and I went black.

* * *

 **No! Roy got kidnapped! I finally got to update The Promise, and I really like it. Also, I got a comment asking about the assassins/kidnappers. In my future fanfictions, I will make up characters**

 **Story Questions:**

 **Who do you think will get the ransom note first?**

 **What do you think is gonna happen to Roy.**

 **See you guys l8r! :)**


	3. Journey to Pherae

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or Marth and Roy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey to Pherae

"Roi-kun! I'm back!" Marth called as he walked into the Altean Castle and into his room. "Roi-kun?" Marth asked as he searched through all the places in the castle looking for his best friends. "Where could he be?" Marth asked to himself as he went into Roy's room. "Roy! If you're trying to make a joke, it's not funny." Marth called as something on Roy's bed caught his eyes. And that's when it all came together. "What the... That can't be... The Sword of Seals, in two!" Marth cried in shock as he picked up the base and blade of Roy's precious blade, only to find a note underneath.

 _Dear Prince Marth,_

 _We currently have your little redhead duke friend hostage. If you want to see_

 _him again alive, come to the location on the back of the note by tomorrow._

 _And if you bring backup or come late, I'll kill him right in front of you, then I'll kill you next._

"Damn." Marth thought aloud as anger took over. "Why kidnap someone as innocent as Roy?! And it's unsigned, there's something strange about it." he thought to himself as his anger died down some. "But I can't go out of anger. I need to make another stop first." Marth thought to himself as he grabbed the note, and Roy's broken sword, and ran outside. "Milord! Going somewhere?" the castle staff had asked as Marth ran past them.

"Yes sir, to the... village." was Marth's reply every time. Then he started running again to the stables. "Alright, I need to get to Pherae. Roy's there, and something else I need is too." he whispered to himself as he sped off. "Hang on Roy. I'm coming for you."

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

I woke up with the worst headache in the history off headaches. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I stood up in a dark, musky room. The ropes had been removed, so I was probably in the destination the bandits were looking for. And I was so lost in thought, I hadn't seen Wyatt nd the others walk in the room. "Well, well, looks like the duke has finally woken up." he laughed causing me to jump a little before turning. "Go away, I have nothing for you." I said turning away, which was my mistake because Steve came from behind and grabbed me. "What the hell?! Let go!" I yelled as he moved me towards a wall. "Up you go, Your Highness." he said in a mocking tone as he chained me to the wall so I hung about a few inches of the ground. Then they started inspecting my armor, which was when I realized they must have taken it off. "Hey! Careful, some of that's my..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, regretting everything I said before.

"Your what?" Wyatt asked, a grin on his face. I remained silent, I didn't want my father involved. I hung my head and didn't say another word. Then Wyatt came up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Tell me who!" he demanded almost pulling me out of the chains.

"Never! It'll be betrayal." I yelled causing him to jumped back. Then the cruelest thing happened. He slapped me, nice and hard, and an echo went all through the cell, followed by a blood curling scream, which came from me. They undid the chains and I fell to the ground, holding my cheek and sobbing hysterically. "Grab him now!" Wyatt demanded and the others came behind and each grabbed one of my arms. I didn't try to struggle, I stood there, sobbing, but not only from the slap. I was scared. Scared I'd never see Marth again, Pherae again, my father again. I was a hostage, a hostage with no chance of escape. Lost in thought, they walked me down a hallway and into a huge room with a cage in the corner, my room until Marth got here, or until I die. They threw me in the cage and bound my hands to two bars behind me. By then I had stopped crying, and was struggling furiously. I refused to be in their control. I would get out without putting Marth in danger. I struggled as if it was the only thing I could do.

Then I looked up and saw a window, and is was open! I looked up towards the window and screamed with all my might. "If anyone can hear me, HELP! Help me! Please!" I cried out more tears running down my eyes as I figured no one was out there to save me. But I guess I screamed too loud, cause then the door shot open, and in the doorway were Wyatt and his gang. "Quit your screaming. No one's gonna hear ya." he said as he walked up to me, Steve close behind. I noticed something in Steve's arm though, so I squinted to get a closer look. _"A tome!? No way!"_ I thought as he opened the book. Then, Wyatt put a gag over my mouth, muffling my screams, and afterwards, Steve opened his book and raised his hand, but nothing happened. Then, I felt all this electricity run through my body for a split second, causing me to scream through my gag. "Good job Steve. It worked." Wyatt laughed as he turned to leave. "Oh, and that's only the beginning Roy. There's more where that came from." he said as he left the room. And when I saw they were gone, I cried myself to sleep.

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Alright." Marth sighed as he walked up to the Pherae castle and knocked. "Just need to make this quick." he said as the door opened, revealing one of the maids. "Hello Prince Marth, seeking an audience with milord?" she asked as he walked in.

"Yes please." was his response before being lead into the throne room. And sitting on the throne was a man with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a royal blue tunic that went down to his knees with gold trimming and a brown belt, light blue shoulder pads, white pants, and denim blue boots and cap. "Master Eliwood!" Marth called out causing the lord of Pherae to look up.

"Prince Marth. What brings you to Pherae?" Eliwood asked as he looked at the blue-haired prince.

"Um, well... I'd rather talk about it in a more private place." Marth chuckled nervously as he looked around. Then he and Eliwood walked towards the library.

* * *

"So, Prince Marth, what did you need to tell me?" he asked as he and Marth took a seat in the back of the library.

"Um, I don't know where to start. Would you rather have me show you or tell you?" he asked as he looked at his feet.

"What? Um... show."

"Alright, but your not going to like it." he said as he pulled out the Sword of Seals and the note.

"Marth? What happened?" he asked before it finally hit him. "Where's Roy?" he asked in panic.

"Well, I was out for a meeting and I left Roy in the castle. But when I came back I found his sword and the note and...and..." he said before starting to sob hysterically. Then Eliwood got up and hugged the sobbing prince. Since Marth's parents died, Eliwood had always been like a father to Marth, and this was one of the times Marth need a father. "Marth. It's okay, I know you had to go to the meeting." Eliwood assured the prince, even though he was equally worried about his son.

"But he could've come with me so I could keep an eye on him." Marth sniffled back.

"But we'll get him back. Doesn't matter where he his in Pherae, we'll find him."

"If we can get him back in time." Marth replied looking up his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked staring straight into Marth's eyes.

"Remember the assassins that tried to kill me a few months ago?"

"Yes."

"Well... they want revenge on Roy for killing their leader so they kidnapped him in order to kill him." Marth said in one breath then looked down.

"What?"

"But I plan to get him back." Marth said as he got up and left.

"Prince Marth!" Eliwood called out. "Isn't there anything I can do? He is my son after all!"

"You can fix up his sword, but I'm afraid that's all." Marth replied as he turned back and smiled slightly before walking off. "I'll be fine Master Eliwood, just fine." he said as he mounted his horse and rode off.

* * *

"You're princeling friend should be getting here soon." Wyatt laughed as Roy struggled against his bonds. He didn't want anyone else involved. But he knew that wasn't an option now. Marth was on his way. Then he felt another jolt of electricity before hearing a laugh. The he looked up and saw them leave the room. At this point he didn't struggle, He knew Marth's life was on the line, and so was his.

* * *

 **Bold=** Marth's thoughts

Regular= Roy's thoughts

 _Italic=_ Both

"Marth, I want to keep you safe. I want to see you alive"

 **"I'll come to your rescue Roy. Just wait."**

 _"And I'll make sure no one hurts you. No one."_


	4. Finding Hope

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or Marth and Roy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Hope

Roy struggled against his bonds until his wrist turned red. He had to get out before Marth came anywhere close to the base. But it was no use, because after what felt like hours to Roy struggling, the ropes were still intact. "If only I had my sword, this predicament would be over in a matter of seconds, and if I don't get out, Marth and I are goners." he thought as he stopped struggling to catch his breath through his gag. Then he heard the door creak causing him to look up to see the gang. Then Wyatt came behind Roy and untied the gag, leaving Roy gasping for air with a dry cough. "You won't get away with this." Roy said as he coughed even more. Then, Wyatt grabbed his chin making Roy look him in the eyes. "What are you gonna do boy? Wait for your precious princeling to come." he laughed as threw down Roy's chin. And that's when the anger in Roy started boiling overtime. "You know, you guys are just cowards!" he yelled struggling against his bonds again. "You were to scared to go against Marth himself so you came after me. And it's not blackmail, it's being a bunch of damned cowards." he said as he smirked, knowing he had his self-confidence back. Then, Wyatt went back around and untied his hands. Roy stumbled up and went to the front of the cage. "You know it's true, so why do you doubt me?" Roy laughed as he watched Steve and Dave start to shake. Then he looked at Wyatt, and that's when his face turned white. Wyatt run up, grab Roy by his shirt, and pulled him towards the bars. "Listen duke, you don't scare me. You yourself are scared." he said as Roy's face lessened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You use that brave face cause you're scared."

"No way. You don't scare me, and sooner or later, I'll be out of this dump."

"Really? You really are a prideful littler boy." he said as he grabbed Roy's hand, then a sword from his back pocket.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he asked as he struggled against his grip, but then found a sharp pain and his hand, followed by blood running down his arm.

"Scared now?" he asked as he let go of his hand and elbowed him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Marth will save me." he whispered as he trio walked out.

"What? You actually think that scrawny prince will save you?" he laughed as he continued to walk out. "And as for the prince, search the area, and when you find him, bring him to me."

* * *

Marth walked through the forest following the map. "This map is so confusing, it's already lead me in the wrong direction four times." he thought aloud as he got off his horse and let it drink in the nearby stream. "So where am I now?" he asked aloud as he looked at the map again. "This time it looks like I'm going in the right direction." Then after telling the horse to go back to Altea, he kept walking through the forest. By the time he was a couple miles from the base, it was sunset. "I better rest here." he thought as he sat down with his back to a tree. "Wait a moment. I feel like I'm being watched." Marth thought as he got up and started to look around. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of men. "Alright, come out!" he yelled as he unsheathed is sword. Then they came out, revealing to be a group of six or seven. "Who are you?!" he asked ready to fight.

"Calm, young princeling." one of the men said walking towards Marth.

 _"How do they know who I am? Unless...they work for the assassins in Altea!"_ he thought as he back out the way of the man. " _So they might know the whereabouts of Roy. Well, if that's the case, there's no point in fighting. I'll only be lead father from Roy if I win. And as much as I hate to lose a battle, I have no choice."_ he thought as he sheathed his sword and walked towards the group of men.

"No worries. I surrender." he said as he extended out both his hands.

"Wha...Why?"

"There's no way I can win against all of you." he said as he turned and had his hands tied behind him. "So what's the point in fighting?" Then, without another word, he and the group of men were off towards the base. " _Don't worry Roy, I'm only closer to finding you"_ he thought as he looked up after what seemed like hours and saw the base. " _Good, let's get this plan into action."_ was his last thought before he walked inside.

* * *

"Look dukey, look who just arrived." Wyatt laughed as he unlocked the door and grabbed Roy.

" _Marth, why did you come for me? You're only getting yourself in..."_ he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Marth's condition. "Marth, no!" he managed to scream out before a hand went over his mouth.

"Come my young duke. Let's get you prepared." Wyatt laughed as he dragged Roy out of the room.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A simple case of writer's block, but I'm back now. So what do you think of my story so far? Please comment and suggest.**

 **Also, I'm starting a new story that's kind of around Halloween since it's October. So keep an eye out for that.**

 **See you guys later! ;)**


	5. The Ultimate Plan

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or Marth and Roy**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Plan

"Alright dukey. Time to get your presentation ready." Wyatt said as he pushed Roy in a chair.

"Wait! Presentation? What's going on? Let me go! I'd rather stay in the cage!" he cried as they started to tie his arms to the arms of the chair. "I don't want to be tied up again!' he whined as he struggled while they tied his legs to the chair.

"Oh, and why not? You need to look nice and pretty for when the prince comes." Wyatt teased as Steve put a gag in his mouth, turning his yells into soft whimpers. Then, Dave tied his torso to the chair, completing tying him up and started to walk out. "Now, let's go pay a visit to the young princeling." Wyatt laughed leaving Roy struggling in his bonds.

* * *

"Alright princeling, here's your cage." the guard yelled as he showed Marth the cage.

"That's what you think." Marth said as he leaned forward and kicked the guard behind making him fall on the floor. Then he ran up to a nearby hook on the wall, placed his bond hands on it, and pushed down, ripping the ropes. "And now that my hands are free," he sighed as he unsheathed his sword and pointed at a guard's throat. "Where's Roy?"

"I...He...I won't tell." the guard yelled.

"Really, I'll give you one more chance." he said as he moved the sword closer. "Where's Roy?"

"He's in the main room. Keep going straight then turn left and you're there. Now don't kill me." the guard pleaded as Marth raised his sword, then struck back down.

"I'm not an idiot. You were going to tell your leader. Nice try." he said as he ran off, following the direction of the guard. " _Don't worry Roy, I'm coming._ "

* * *

Roy struggled in his bonds until Wyatt and the others came back. "I see your still bound." Wyatt laughed as he untied Roy's gag.

"Where's Marth? What have you done with him!?" he yelled struggling once more.

"He's dead." Steve laughed watching Roy's face soften.

"It was actually fun to kill him. You should've seen his face." Dave joined as Roy was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I'm dead?" a mysterious voice asked as the trio and Roy turned to see a man in the shadows. "Because last time I checked, I was still living." he snickered as he walked out of the shadows, revealing the man to be Marth.

"Marusu!" Roy cried as he watched Marth walk towards him. Then he started to untie the ropes around Roy as the others watched in shock and silence.

"But I don't understand. I thought we..." Wyatt started.

"Killed me? No, I took the time to disguise one of your guards as me to make it seem like I was killed. But I only came to get Roy and leave."

"No way princey." Dave laughed as he closed the door, preventing Marth from leaving. "Now Steve, the tome." Dave yelled as he held Marth back, preventing him from interrupting.

"Roi-kun! What are you doing to him?" Marth asked as he watched Roy float into the air, surrounded by electricity.

"Oh nothing much. When Roy got kidnapped, the stuff in the cloth I used, had electricity that responds with Steve's tome." Wyatt laughed as Roy fell to the ground, only to be caught by Marth.

"Roi-kun! Roi-kun, can you hear me!?" he asked shaking his friend trying to wake him up.

"No use. Your fighting alone." Dave laughed as he got out a dagger.

"I have to protect Roy, but I have to fight to live. What should I do?" he thought aloud as he and the unconscious Roy were backed into a wall, cornering the two heroes.

"What will you do Prince Marth?" Steve asked readying his tome for an attack. Then Marth saw his chance to strike. With one hand on his sword and the other holding up Roy, he aimed for the tome, slicing it in half. "One down, two to go." he sighed as he looked at Roy, who was still unconscious.

"Oh don't worry. What kind of _**tactician**_ would he be if he didn't have a backup plan?" Wyatt asked as Marth watched Steve pick up a sword from one of the guards.

"T-tactician?!" Marth cried as they drew closer to him and Roy.

"That's right. I have a plan for anything you dish out." Steve laughed as he drew his sword.

"Have you planned for this?" another mysterious voice asked as a blade drew through Steve's chest and back out, making him fall in a pool of blood.

"What the..." Wyatt started before being interrupted by a cry from Marth.

"Master Eliwood!" he cried as he ran out through the gap carrying the still unconscious Roy.

"Prince Marth. Are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on the young prince's shoulder.

"Better than Roy I guess." Marth shrugged as he looked down at Roy.

"What happen to him?!" Eliwood asked in alarm seeing his son in this condition.

"I don't know. But he's not dead, but his breathing is slow. And I need you to protect him." Marth said as he handed Roy to Eliwood and unsheathed his sword.

"Wait, Prince Marth! You can't fight alone. Allow me to help, and I'll keep watch on Roy as well." Eliwood pleaded as Marth turned and nodded his head in approval.

"Very well. But we need to get going if we want to get out alive." Marth stated as he and Eliwood got in battle position close to Roy, protection him.

"Let's begin then. Two on two, with the life of Roy at stake." Wyatt laughed as he threw a dagger at Eliwood, who easily blocked it with the Sword of Seals.

"Roy's life?! You never said that!" Marth yelled as he lunged forward to hit Dave, but sadly missed due to the fact he jumped back.

"Well now I am. And you'll appreciate it." Wyatt finished as he and Eliwood had a heated clash, Eliwood being victorious.

"Very well. But just know, you won't get your hands on Roy." Eliwood added as he threw the sword forward, knocking Wyatt back. "Let the true battle begin."

* * *

 **Yeah! Eliwood came to save the day. I bet none of you saw that coming. But, my next chapter will probably be my final chapter of The Promise. But I think it's turned out pretty well. And, when I finish either The Promise or Ike's First Days at Smash Mansion (read it, it's really good), I'll start my new Halloweenish story, "The Hidden Past". (Also, tell me what you think of the title.)**

 **So, see you guys next time. Bye :)**


	6. The Final Battle and Fatal Damage

**I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or Marth and Roy and Eliwood**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Final Battle and Fatal Damage

"I won't let you get you hands Roi-kun!" Marth cried again as he tried to swing for Dave again, but missed and fell forward.

"Alright princey, I'll make sure we kill you this time." Dave laughed as he drew up his sword, only to be blocked by Eliwood, who stabbed Dave in the arm, giving Marth time to recover. And when he did, he followed Eliwood's attack by stabbing Dave in the chest, killing him. But that was their fatal mistake, as when they weren't looking, Wyatt came right behind them and shoved them into the wall, Eliwood recovering and going towards Roy, but Marth, wasn't so lucky. "Alright princeling, you've stood in our way more than enough times. So..." he started as he eyed Marth's legs. "I'll make sure you never walk again." he laughed he placed his foot on Marth's left knee, then heard a nice loud crack that echoed through the room, but he wasn't done. He kept pushing until he heard a shatter with Marth, then did the same with the right "Try getting to your friend now princeling." Wyatt laughed as Marth, trying to keep from screaming, tried to stand, unaware of the severe blood stains on his pants, turning them purple. But when he tried to stand, a bullet like pain shot through Marth's legs, making him fall back on the ground. "Master Eliwood! Master Eliwood!" Marth cried as Eliwood ran towards the screaming prince.

"Prince Marth! What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed by the prince's screaming.

"It hurts. It's hurts." he whispered softly as tears streamed down his eyes.

"What hurts?" he asked, forgetting about Roy, which was a fatal mistake. Then, Marth took his hands of his knees. revealing the damaging pain. "Marth! What happened?" he asked.

"H-He stepped on my knees. I can't move them, and I don't feel a knee at all." he said as he tried to shift, but only found pain. Then Marth and Eliwood heard the sound of a gun loading, causing Marth and Eliwood to turn to see Wyatt holding the still unconscious Roy with a gun to his head. "Roy! Leave him alone." Eliwood yelled, trying to sounded brave through his terrified feeling.

" _Roy, I...I can still protect. I can't go back on my promise._ " he thought to himself as the memory came back.

* * *

 _"What's going on?" Marth asked aloud as he went outside his room to check. Then he turned around to find a click. "What the..." he asked as he turned to find a man close his locked room. "No, the door was locked. Now I can't get in. And who are you anyway?" Marth asked going for his sword, until he realized it was in his room. "Oh don't worry Prince Marth." the man said causing Marth to flinch by the way his name was said. "This'll be done real soon." he said taking out a sword, scaring the young prince as he looked around to find that the man was covering the only exit. He was trapped. Then he started trembling, which made the assassin laugh with delight. But that was his mistake, cause then a sword went through his chest. " Sore wa amarini mo kantandeshita." the voice laughed, revealing the sword to be the Sword of Seals. "Marth, you okay?" he asked then gasped as the prince fell on his knees, trembling. "Marth!" Roy cried as he ran over to his friend. "Marth snap out of it! He's gone." he said as he hugged the traumatized prince and let him bury his face in his cape._

 _Later, when Marth had recovered, they went inside his room (Roy had a key). And that's when Roy asked him what happened. "Well, I was in my room studying, like normal, when I heard footsteps. And I thought it was you so I thought I'd take a quick peek to see if it was. But I didn't see anyone, so I went further out to see if you were joking, or if it was just my imagination. Then I turned around to around to find that man. Then he pulled out a sword and..."_

 _"An assassin!" Roy cried shaking in ager._

 _"Roy, I am truly thankful to have a friend like you." Marth said hugging Roy._

 _"Marth, you're getting gushy on me." Roy cried making both Roy and Marth laugh._

 _"No, I'm serious. I promise to protect you." Marth said as he looked Roy in the eyes._

 _"Thanks Marth. But I doubt you'll need it."_

 _"Listen to me, whether I need it or not, I'm still your best friend. And if I promise to protect you, I'll protect you._

 _"Alright Marth, thanks." Roy said with a satisfying smile._

* * *

"I won't go back on my promise. Not now, not ever." Marth said through his teeth as he looked up, seeing Wyatt about to pull the trigger. "I promised. Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai!" Marth yelled as he got in position and threw his sword at Wyatt, knocking the gun out his hand. "Direct hit." he said unaware that Wyatt was coming towards him.

"That was the last straw Prince Marth. Now you die." Wyatt said as he pulled at a dagger and placed the tip on Marth's throat.

"Actually, I think you die here!" Eliwood said as he thrust his sword through Wyatt's stomach, then chest.

"Thank you Master Eliwood." Marth said as Eliwood handed Marth his sword. "Now, how will we get out?" he asked as he looked at his knees.

"Don't worry Prince Marth, I can handle that." he said as he whistled and two pegasi came through a hole in the roof. "These should take us to the castle just fine. Do you need help getting up?" he asked as Marth nodded his head and tried to stand, only to fall but was caught by Mr. Eliwood. "Here, let me help." he smiled as he help Marth onto the pegasus and rode off.

* * *

 **Roy's P.O.V**

I could feel air bushing my cheeks. I didn't know where I was, but I couldn't open my eyes to see. Then I heard talking. "You and Roy will get a room in the castle's infirmary." I heard the voice say. That voice! It was my father's voice! And apparently, Marth was there too. I wanted to get up, hug them, tell them I missed them, but I couldn't. Then I realized my condition. I was unconscious, I couldn't o anything until I woke up, and at the moment, I couldn't wake up. Then, all of a sudden, I felt myself descend, then I stopped. Where was I? I needed to know. But I couldn't wake up, no matter how hard I tried. Then I thought, what if I wasn't unconscious? What if I was...dead? I couldn't be dead though, I could feel what was around me, and speaking of that, I felt someone pick me up and carry me. The next thing I knew, I was in a bed.

Later on, I heard someone walk in the room. Then I could hear them walk up to me and cress my cheek. "C'mon Roy. Please wake up." I knew that voice. It was my father's voice. I couldn't let him down, L had to wake up. I heard my father's words, and made me want to try harder. "You tried to protect Marth, and now...both of you are hurt." he said as he stopped cressing my cheek and got up. Wait? Marth was hurt, I had to see him. I'm his best friend. If I wasn't by his side when he was hurt, what kind of friend would I be? I had to wake up, I had to. Marth needed me, I could feel it. Then, I felt something, I felt my arms and les, I tried to move them, and I could! Then I tried to move my mouth and say words. "Father." I said weakly and I slowly opened my eyes, which came in contact with the bright light, causing me to squint. "F-father. I'm awake." I said softly as I sat up and saw Father turn and smile.

"Roy." he said as he walked up to me and smiled.

"Father!" I said as I hopped out of the bed and ran towards Father and hugged him, tears streaming down my eyes. "Father!"

"Roy, I'm glad your okay. now don't cry, I'm right here." I couldn't help but cry. It felt so good to see my father again. Then I parted and looked into his eyes.

"Where's Marth? What happened to him?"

 **End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Marth. Well...he...Just look for yourself." Eliwood said as he lead Roy into another room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Marth said from the other side of the door, and Elwood uneasily opened the door and smiled at Marth. "Hello Master Eliwood. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I brought someone to see you." he said as Roy pushed through him, a smile forming on his and Marth's faces. "Prince Marth!" Roy cried as he ran towards Marth and hugged him.

"Roy! Are you okay?" Marth asked as he hugged the young Duke of Pherae and ruffled his hair.

"Me? What happened to you? Why are you in the infirmary?" Roy asked as Marth and Eliwood exchanged nervous glances.

"Well...You can just look." Marth said as he removed the covers from of his legs, showing a brace around each of his knees.

"What happened Marth? Are you okay?" Roy asked as he looked at his father.

"Father damaged his knees trying to protect you." Eliwood said as he walked out, giving Marth and Roy some privacy.

"You...You'll get better right?" Roy asked trying to hold back tears.

"The doctor said I may never walk again Roy. I'm sorry." Marth said as held out his arms, inviting Roy to cry in his arms.

"I'm sorry Marth. This shouldn't happen to you." Roy said.

"Don't worry." he said as he held Roy out. "I promised."

"What?"

"I promised you."

"That you'd protect me...No matter what happened to you."

"I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"I guess you did. Thanks Marth."

* * *

 **That concludes The Promise. Tell me what you guys thought.**

 **P.S. I started A Forgotten Past, and the first chapter is up.**

 **Japanese Translation:**

 ** _Mamoru beki mono no tame ni, makerarenai_ \- For those whom I protect, I can't lose.**

 **Bye guys. :)**


End file.
